


Good Boy

by Deerman3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, sheriff sam fights the beagle puppy, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot as hell out today, Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. UPDATE : I figured out how to make it doublespaced.

Sheriff Sam, in full uniform including their bell bottoms tucked into their boots, a bullet proof vest, a light blue polo shirt, a pair of bug-eye sunglasses, and a black cowboy hat, was in the middle of the street, brandishing a bright green Nerf water gun.  
  
The Secret Police had somehow cornered Satan on a block of Summer Set, which basically shut down half of Night Vale, with all the fuss and road blocks and detours through the sargasso.  
  
Cecil was here, as close as he could be, with his mobile broadcasting equipment.  
  
With the Secret Police positioned in a loose circle around the puppy, Sheriff Sam raised their plastic gun, and aimed it. “Suns out, guns out!” Sam cried. Each policeperson had a different colored water gun. Together, the police force squirted the puppy with warm salt water, hoping the salt would frighten the devil.  
  
“Folks,” Cecil changed the subject of his report. “I know we’ve had cloud cover all day, but let me tell you, it is hot out here! If we don’t all get turned into strangers… Well… I think we might all just… melt.”  
  
“We won’t melt!! That’s very improbable.” A familiar voice joined the broadcast from Cecil’s cell phone.  
  
One could hear in Cecil’s voice a mix of happiness, love, and being very hot and sweaty, feeling the weight of the sun. “We have Carlos here on the phone… my boyfriend if you haven’t heard… with some scientific tips on staying hydrated as we all… do our part to fight this nothingness.”  
  
Taking over the broadcast, Carlos began his lecture. “Yeah! So, the most important thing is anyone can be hydrated, it doesn’t matter how you feel towards water,”  
  
Cecil accidentally zoned out, listening past the beautiful voice in his headphones and cell phone, carefully listening to the ambience his mic was picking up. One thing about broadcasting from the field is you cannot control the quality as well as you can in a studio. There could be wind, for example, or cars, or cats, or people, or the furious roaring of a possessed dog being soaked in purifying salt. Cecil watched the Secret Police dodging swipes of the dog’s elongated paws, and stood still. He stood still, swaying slightly, just breathing. He just stood and breathed and felt a sickening emptiness in the lower center of his chest. Also, he had a headache.  
  
“Hello? Did you fall asleep? I know utilitarian science can sometimes be boring, but this is important.” Carlos said, pretending to address Cecil’s audience and not the man himself.  
  
Cecil said, “Oh. Yes. Yes. That’s true, science is so important.”  
  
“Cecil… What are you wearing?”  
  
Cecil giggled. “Why?”  
  
“Cecil,” Carlos said more sternly. “Are you wearing something appropriate for the middle of June?”  
  
“No…” Cecil said, still flirting.  
  
“You should not wear constricting clothing when fighting a terrible force, nor should you wear too many layers in a climate like this. Each person can handle daylight differently, but one should never sacrifice their health for fashion.”  
  
Oh yeah? Look at Sam. Playing with water and a puppy in the middle of the street on a summer evening, with pants and long sleeves and a vest.  
  
“Cecil? Maybe you should come back to the lab. Maybe all of us should come back to the lab. We have ice cold water here, cookies, cornbread, and some NVCR tee-shirts. If you are outside, you should come in and rest. If you are still yourself, you need to protect that self.”  
  
“Okay…” Cecil said. “That is a good idea. Listeners, if your home was invaded by strangers, if your car stalled in the heat waiting for traffic at a detour, if anything is preventing you from safety, please join us in Carlos’s lab. The Sheriff’s Secret Police are extending every effort to keep us safe while we think of ideas to stop this beast. If you have any new ideas, simply shout them in a clear voice, and they will be heard. The stupid ideas will be ignored and possibly get you arrested for obstructing police, but the good ones may save the day. For now, I take you to a PSA brought to you by the PTA.”  
  
Cecil sluggishly found the CD, and, as Sheriff Sam wailed in despair at the unsoakable dog, got the PSA playing and muted his mic.  
  
“Carlos, are you still there?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay.” Cecil said, wanting nothing more than to be with Carlos, in the air conditioned lab with some water and less clothes (although he is really handsome today, you should see him in this outfit.) “I’ll be over as soon as I can.”  
  
“Okay boo. I love you.”  
  
“I love you.” Cecil said.


End file.
